


Haunted House

by Liepe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, i have no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much begging, Harry finally gets Draco to do a Haunted House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Harry Potter', that belongs to a great writer: J. K. Rowling. I am doing this for my own pleasure, not for profit in any way, shape or form.
> 
> This is definitely not the greatest thing I have ever read. But I made a promise that I would post everything that I have written so here it is.

“Draco, I think it’s a bit too much.”  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“Yes, I do. I mean, are you sure that the snakes really necessary?”  
  
“But Ha-rry, we have to keep the snakes, in honour of Slytherin.”  
  
“But it’ll scare the children.”  
  
“I thought that was the whole idea of a Haunted House.”  
  
Harry sighed, “Yes, but we don’t want to give them nightmares for life.”  
  
Draco scoffed, “Please. If I wanted to give them nightmares I would have gotten a Baggot. But _someone_ ,” at this Draco looked pointedly at Harry before continuing, “Said no.”  
  
Harry shook his head at his boyfriend, “Well at least get rid of the spiders.”  
  
Draco pouted but he knew he lost that round. So, heaving an exaggerated sigh, he pulled out his wand and Vanished the spiders and their webs that were.  
  
“There. Happy?”  
  
Harry smiled before placing a kiss on the blonds’ cheek, “Very.”  
  
Draco humphed, but looked at their Haunted garden with pride. When Harry first suggested that they take part in this year Halloween Draco shuddered at the idea. But, really, who could resists scaring little children? So after much suggesting and asking, with a little begging, Harry finally got Draco to help him decorate the garden. And let’s just say, it looks spooky. With fake mist covering the floor that you couldn’t see ten steps ahead of you, snakes hanging in trees or slithering on the floor, bats flying in the air, carved pumpkins that make scaring sounds if you walk past them and ghosts that agreed to haunt their garden. If the kids could get through this to the front door, they will be rewarded with lots of candy. That is, if Draco doesn’t eat it all before then.  
  
“Come, let’s go inside and wait for the kids to come,” said Harry, taking Draco’s hand in his.  
  
Draco nodded, “Let’s go scare little children.” Excitement could be heard clearly in Draco’s voice.  
  
Harry just shook his head in amusement, a small smile playing on his lips.


End file.
